Aelfirth Rulfgar
Gilnean |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 11 February, -5 L.C. 43 years old Gilneas City, Gilneas ---- |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Major of Seventh Legion Captain of the Royal Guard The Devil ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Hath Rulfgar (Father) Helen Rulfgar (Mother) Aefa Rulfgar (Brother) ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Holy Light ---- |Row 7 info = |image = Aelfirth the okay.png |caption = Portrait of The Devil, Aelfirth Rulfgar ---- |imagewidth = 300 |Allegiance = |Branch = Seventh Legion (Formerly) |Service = 12 - 30 L.C.(Gilnean Army) 32 - 38 L.C.(Seventh Legion) 38 - Present L.C.(Gilnean Navy) |Rank = Major (Retired) |Unit = 13th Regiment of the Gilnean Royal Marines |Commands = * 13th Regiment * Bloodland Five |Battles = }} Aelfirth Rulfgar, also known as The Devil, ''and ''The Bloodless Son of Hath, is a monster slayer and witch hunter. He currently works alongside the 13th Regiment of the Gilnean Royal Marines. He serves under the Governor of Glenwalder, His Excellency William Hamilton. Aelfirth formerly led Bloodland Five, a battalion in the Grand Alliance's famed Seventh Legion. Before the Fall of Gilneas, he was a Captain in the Gilnean Royal Guard and an adviser to King Genn Greymane. He is a knight of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Aelfirth is a renowned war veteran and son-of-a-bitch, known for his brutality. The Devil, as he's known, is not an understatement. Description Aelfirth is the archetypal Gilnean warrior. He grew into the body of an ox, and had the strength of a team. He was fleet-footed and stout of heart. He drank like a horse and cussed like a sailor. Dark green eyes like grave moss punctured through from beneath a dark brow. His nose held a slight crooked bend halfway down from breakage. His beard was a thicket and black like charcoal. His skin was weathered. Every bone that was broken reformed into more formidable positions. His disposition was war. His industry was violence. He carried himself to reflect that. There was nothing untouched about the way he moved that wasn't so. He was a terror. Biography As the story goes, Aelfirth was born without a drop of blood on him. No dregs from his mother's womb came with the boy into this world. His father, Hath the Bloodless, was the subject of such a story as a child too. Omens surround bloodless infants, omens of death and ill-intent. Aelfirth was born into wealth - born into the House Rulfgar (Rulfgar literally means 'corpse fire' in old Gilnean). It is an old house with a good name in the Kingdom of Gilneas. Aelfirth's father, Hath, was a high-ranking officer of the Gilnean Royal Guard. Hath was renowned for his ferocity towards his enemies and his stalwart loyalty to the royal family. He made a name for himself cutting down an ettin in the midst of a battle, and then commanding a counter-attack on a band of rebel tribesmen who prayed to the beast. Aelfirth's mother, Helen, was the daughter of an industrial arms salesmen. Helen was of tremendous means and helped to build up the family estate. Aelfirth was raised in Gilneas City. When Aelfirth turned six, he became his father's page. Though, his father wasn't the typical knight. Hath had a philosophy of blooding children early and had Aelfirth travel with him to conflicts to see how war worked. By age twelve, Aelfirth was his father's squire. He showed an early penchant for violence, taking to sword and armor easily; taking life easily. By seventeen, Aelfirth was knighted into the Kingdom's military and was placed in charge of a small home defence unit. This was dull for Aelfirth, and he pleaded with his father to have him put somewhere else where his skills wouldn't be wasted. He was promoted swiftly into the Gilnean Royal Guard at the request of his father, who was one of the higher ranking officers. Aelfirth spent most of his years in the Royal Guard. It wasn't pretty work. It was a mix between bloodshed and caretaking. But, as Aelfirth grew through the ranks, he became closer to the royal family, which allowed him to rise ever higher. By the time of the Northgate Rebellion, Aelfirth was in a high position in his unit. He became a close adviser of King Genn Greymane throughout the war, helping mobilise men and command in the field. It was in the civil war that Aelfirth became known as The Devil. His methods to scare off the enemy became legendary, and quickly forgotten by later writers. The Worgen Curse broke out in the high-time of Aelfirth's life. Medals and gold and women flowed for Aelfirth - especially the women. The Devil, as he was known, had been promoted to Captain of the Royal Guard. It was his hubris, he thought, that led to the catastrophe to follow. Aelfirth did what he could to save his people - but ultimately failed. The heir was killed and that was the end of that. To him, it was all a lost cause. The city was lost. His family was lost. It was those events that saw him leave the royal guard, and many of his kinsmen too for the same failure. He avoided the worgen curse, but, in all irony found a much worse curse to live with. Some time later, Aelfirth resurfaced. He rejoined the Grand Alliance military and served in the Seventh Legion's Bloodland Five as Major of the battalion. It was there that Aelfirth exercised his full brutality and earned chants of 'Devil'. He was conscripted since the end of the Legionfall War to serve in Glenwalder under the Governor there. He was placed in charge of solving a unique problem alongside a newly created relief force known as the 13th Regiment of the Gilnean Royal Marines, created out of veterans of Stormheim from the Gilneas Brigade. It was sent to the territory of Glenwalder to secure a strategic port of vital interest. "The Devil" The moniker 'The Devil' was associated with Aelfirth's brutality in war. It was a common trait among his family, hence their name. He did awful things to people often just to prove a point, sometimes not even to prove a point. Enemies that fell to his sword and surrendered would regret it. Whether boiled, impaled, skinned or some flavoursome creation, they would regret it. Evil was a word associated with such brutality, usually. Sadism another. Aelfirth does what he does for a reason - did what he did for a reason. He's a man of great talent but his only paint is blood. Rulfgarnosk House Rulfgar was of Gilnean ascent. It was an old house of knights loyal to the Kingdom of Gilneas. Their earliest ancestor was one of the founding knights of the Kingdom, who helped to secure independence from Arathor. In those days the house was sea-faring, an irony in its fall. The ancestral land of the house known as Armynie was West of the Blackwald Forest. It was lost during the Cataclysm when it was flooded by the sea from the rupture of the world. Aelfirth has reforged his house and intends on birthing a dynasty of warlords to rule over all Northrend. Aelfirth is a dangerous man who, when he has a goal, is unlikely to stop until its secured. The House of The Devil, or Rulfgarnosk, has made in-roads in the Howling Fjord. Glenwalder Glenwalder is a territory in the Northwest Stonetalon Mountains. It is under Grand Alliance control. The lands are currently governed by His Excellency Maurice Hamilton, Governor of Glenwalder. The armed forces of the region are commanded by Colonel Hammond Arthur. It is home to some two-thousand occupants, including military personnel which make up about two-thirds of the population. It hosts a strategic port, which is crucial to maintaining supplies and support to the inland war fronts. The Curse Aelfirth came under a cursed pact sometime during the Fall of Gilneas. The details of the pact are unknown to anyone except Aelfirth and those few he's told. However, he made a deal with a death god while he was fatally struck by the blight of the Forsaken. It was an unholy deal. Aelfirth was granted the means to defeat his enemies, to suffer their wrath, but gave up much in return. It was in this way he would come to embody his name. The Warrior Aelfirth is in an elite standing. His prowess on the battlefield is bolstered by his years of experience, and crucially, his understanding of fear, weaponry and magic. Armor Aelfirth wears a suit of ghost-steel armor. He nailed a demon's skull down onto his pauldron sometime at the beginning of the Legionfall War. The ghost-steel regulates the flow of the Fel energy and radiates with it. It seems to have had positive effects on its efficacy. Weaponry • Greatsword: 5'9" long and weighs 2.7 kilograms, Dark Iron & Mithril edge. • Gladius: 3'3" long and 0.9kg, Fel-Iron. • Dagger: 13 inch long, steel. • Single-action revolver, .45 calibre. He also has a series of other trinkets, engineering gadgets and so forth for specialist situations. Magic Aelfirth has tremendous capability with the supernatural when he taps into it. He isn't a warlock by any means, but his curse has helped him hone abilities that would otherwise be deemed unnatural. Among these curiosities is his physical attributes. Aelfirth's curse has given him unnatural endurance, strength and swiftness - attributes he ought not have. He has also come to acquire abilities reserved for creatures of the Shadowlands. Wraith-like sensitivities and abilities have come into his arsenal of war. Unfortunately, this has made him vulnerable to divine and natural magics, and anything holy. The Badass Aelfirth has a strong personal philosophy. He's a man of principle and lives by a moral code. But, he has a way with foul-language and a demeanour that is brutally honest - this skews the perception. Aelfirth won't stand for anyone's bull. He says what he means and does what he thinks is right. This is somehow a rare quality with all the paladins around. Perhaps, it's rare due to the bullish nature with which he proceeds. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Gilnean Army Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance)